Pokemon: Welcome to the Real World
by The Writer Who Writes
Summary: To Alex, the world of Pokemon has always existed inside a game; however, one sunny afternoon suddenly changes that. On his journey, Alex finds out that there's more to becoming a Pokemon Master than just conquering his favorite video games.
1. Chapter 1

Author: This was based off an idea that popped in my head. I'm sure they have been many ideas like it, but I hope you like my take on it. If you enjoy this, please let me know with a review. Thanks for reading :)

Pokémon: Welcome to the Real World

Alex's thumb twitched over the "B" button of his Gameboy, a light coat of perspiration coating his damp fingers. He had just used his last hyper potion on Charizard, and he mentally cursed himself for not buying more before taking on the elite four. Blue's final pokemon, Blastoise, was the only thing standing between him and completing his favorite game: Pokemon Red Version.

Alex had beaten this game many times, and even when his friends chided him for playing such an old game when there were newer, better versions to play, he always found himself coming back to this one. Something about it always brought him back; was it the nostalgia? He had first played this game when he was seven, assembling an elementary team of pokemon and beating the game through several rounds of trial and error. Now, eight years later, his much improved team (or so he thought) was wiped out, save for his starter which was presently level fifty-five – ten levels behind the opposing Blastoise.

There was only one viable move that could possibly save the day: Slash. With a higher critical hit ratio, his chance of success glimmered like a light at the end of a very long tunnel. With that in mind, Alex swallowed hard and pressed a sequence of arrows on the aged D-pad and hit "A." Then he watched.

"Charizard used SLASH!"

The Gameboy chimed, and the enemy Blastoise's full HP bar whittled down to just over half.

"A critical hit!"

Alex fist pumped, thanking his lucky stars, but he wasn't out of the woods yet and he knew it.

"Blastoise used HYDRO PUMP!"

The grip on the Gameboy suddenly tightened; Alex closed his eyes, waiting for the chime of the Gameboy, but it never came. Once he reopened them, another message waited for him on the screen.

"The attack missed!"

With his hands getting even sweatier now, Alex once again chose slash; if it worked, he would once again feel the exhilaration of victory! Blastoise's HP bar whittled down until there was less than a quarter remaining. No critical hit!

"Blastoise used HYDRO PUMP!"

The Gameboy chimed loudly, and in less than a second, Charizard's HP whittled all the way down to nothing. Game over.

"Ugh!" Alex tossed the Gameboy onto his bed. Feeling defeated and annoyed, he wiped his sweaty hands off on his jeans and looked outside his bedroom window. Outside were kids his age, all huddled in front of a house playing what looked like 3DS's. Alex knew most of them – they went to school with him, and all had a passion for Pokémon. Like him, they had all started when they were young, and the adoration for the games and everything else associated with it never faded.

However, there was always one thought that always stayed tucked away in the back of his mind; what if Pokémon were real? On the internet, Alex had seen several grotesque CGI recreations of what Pokémon might look like if they were real, but he hated those. For now, the closest he could get to what he really wanted was contained inside and electronic microchip.

There was a knock on the door, followed but the light, airy sound of his Mother's voice. "Honey, why don't you go outside? Summer break's just started and the weather's beautiful!"

Alex glanced over at his Gameboy, which presently displayed his character standing outside the Pokecenter.

"Fine…" Reluctantly, Alex slipped a pair of tennis shoes on and dismissed himself from the house.

The sun's rays instantly began to bake Alex's pale skin the second he stepped outdoors, and instantaneously he thought about how sunburnt he was probably going to be when he woke up the next morning. With that in mind, he quickly jogged over to the only tree in his front yard, and sat down under the cool shade it offered.

Across the street, were the same kids still huddled under a tree, talking very animatedly around their game systems. Alex knew they were playing Pokemon, but the way they played the game was very different. These days they were completely obsessed about things they liked to call "IV's" (whatever those were) and which Pokemon had the best stats. Why couldn't they just go back to just playing for the fun of it? Or using whichever Pokemon you felt like using without worrying about its base stats? Alex knew that at its core, that's what the game was all about, but if things kept up this way, he might quit…and honestly, that bothered him.

Just then, a loud bang echoed from across the street causing Alex to crane his neck around towards whatever made the sound. At a house adjacent to the one across from his, it looked like a new family had just moved in a bunch of furniture and boxes out of a moving truck and into the garage. The Father had peppered black hair, and was sweating from head to toe, making his plain grey shirt stick to him from all the moisture. The Mother was in a similar state, her jet black hair fastened tightly in pony tail.

Then there was the daughter. Alex caught his jaw hanging open and immediately shut it in case she saw him gawking at her. Her hair was like her Mother's; jet black, though it had a glossy appearance about it. She looked about his age, and maybe a couple inches shorter than he was. It seemed evident that her parents had done all the heavy lifting; while they looked exhausted, it seemed as if she had hardly contributed at all. Alex really hoped she wasn't one of those "princess" types.

The trio seemed to be talking in depth about something, but soon they broke up, with the Mother and Father hopping back in the truck, leaving the girl behind. She seemed thoroughly irritated about something, and in a huff, marched over to her front steps which were shaded by a tall, thick maple tree. Then, to Alex's utter delight, she pulled a Gameboy out of her pocket. She was a gamer like him! Perhaps this was the lucky stars' apology for failing him earlier?

Before Alex could work up the courage to talk to her, one of the neighbor kids called out to her, indicating toward her handheld. Alex watched from his spot behind his tree, expecting to lose his opportunity quicker than it had shown up.

The girl peered over at them, but upon seeing their 3DS's merely shrugged and yelled back something that sounded like, "No thanks!"

There was still a chance!

Without thinking, Alex raced back in the house, nearly tumbling up the front steps and almost losing his glasses in the process. As he passed through the kitchen, he almost bumped into his Mother.

"What's the big rush?"

"Can't talk, busy, bye!" was all Alex could manage as he took the steps up to his room two at a time. In the following moments, he whisked his Gameboy off the bed ran double-time back down the stairs and out of the house.

Once Alex returned to his tree, he was pleased to find that the new neighbor girl had not moved from her spot; in fact, she looked immersed in what she was playing. Adjusting his glasses with a single finger, Alex peered across the street, and thought he saw a familiar looking blue cartridge in the Gameboy. With any luck, that might be his own game's cousin – Blue version!

The problem was, how was Alex going to talk to the girl without sounding like a creep? He played several scenarios over in his mind, but in each one, he sounded more and more like a creeper, and he couldn't have that. Frustrated with himself, Alex slumped down to the base of the tree, feeling as defeated as the imaginary character on the screen probably felt. Although, Alex would have preferred losing to the elite four than attempt to conquer the seemingly impossible obstacle of talking to a pretty girl.

Alex was so buried in his thoughts that he didn't notice a pair of feet crunching across the grass towards him.

"Hey there! Are you playing Red Version? I have Blue!" It was the girl from across the street, looking down inquisitively at Alex. She was wearing a bright yellow tank top and snug shorts that revealed a very even summer tan.

Alex's first words came out sputtering as if he were incapable of speaking. "Uh..I-I…yeah! Red version! That's what I'm playing!"

"Awesome! I'm more into old school Pokemon games, so when I saw your old Gameboy, I just had to come join you! You don't see very many of those anymore." The girl smiled at Alex before promptly sitting down beside him. "By the way, my name is Serah. What's yours?"

"Alex," said Alex plainly. His brain seemed unable to think of anything to help the conversation along, so he said the only thing he could possibly come up with. "Uh…kind of hot out here huh?"

"Mmm…" said Serah, not really absorbing what was said to her. "I'm stuck in Seafoam Islands. I've caught Articuno but I can't figure out where the exit is."

That statement perked up Alex's senses and cleared his muddled thoughts. If it was something Pokemon related, _that _was something he could talk about.

"Oh! That's easy. Let me help you. You just have to - "

"No!" Serah suddenly recoiled, snatching the game out of his reach. Her formerly calm, inviting face was fiercely defensive. Alex stopped, unable to think of what to do next. But in the next few seconds, her expression eased until it was calm.

"I'm sorry. It's just…well, my parents always think I need help with stuff and won't let me do anything on my own. It really sucks." Serah looked downcast, almost teary eyed. Silence engulfed them, the only thing playing in their ears being the monotonous music of the cave Serah's character was in.

"That would suck." Alex thought hard, trying to find some way to cheer her up. At last, he got an idea. "But you caught Articuno right? That's an accomplishment!" He finished with a smile, hoping it would be contagious.

It was. Serah mirrored his expression and settled back into her former position with the Gameboy in front of her. "Thanks, Alex."

Just then, the sound of a truck neared and pulled into Serah's driveway.

"Oh! My parents are back! Um…do you mind if we trade numbers so maybe you can help me out later? You're _not_ my parents, so I'm sure a few pointers or two wouldn't hurt." Serah winked at Alex. Suddenly, he started to feel extremely warm in the shade of the tree.

The two traded numbers and agreed to talk later. Alex smiled, and even though he had recently been trumped by Blue in a videogame, he felt as if he had won a real victory.

That night after dinner, Alex propped himself up on the sofa and tried to occupy himself with something to watch on television until it was time to call Serah. He had spent the afternoon daydreaming about their wonderful, albeit short conversation. He thought about the different things he could have said, but overall, he just wished he hadn't acted like an incompetent dweeb in front of a pretty girl.

The news was on, but the television began blaring as if someone had turned the volume up to max. Alex jolted upright in the sofa and began scrambling for the remote to turn it down, but the voice that began speaking interrupted him.

_"Attention, citizens of the world. My name is Professor Florence Genesis. The knowledge I am about to bestow upon you will either be inconsequential or will be of great impact. Through decades of generic engineering and seemingly endless research, a dedicated team of researches and I have created living, tangible things that many of you know as Pokemon. Surely, the majority of the populous viewing this have already disregarded this news as foolish…but now you shall witness one of my creations…"_

Alex was rooted to the spot, his eyes completely transfixed on the camera now panning to the left. Sitting on the table was a perfectly recognizable (at least to any Pokemon fan) Squirtle. It didn't look like the poorly crafted CGI pokemon Alex had seen on the internet either. It actually _looked _like the real thing on the game. Either the professor was pulling a massive hoax, or she was a complete genius…but why? Why announce this now? Just as Alex began completely taking everything the Squirtle was doing, the camera panned back toward Professor Genesis. Again, either she was a brilliant actor, or she was dead serious. Her frilly, medium length hair was almost completely streaked with gray, and what was left in-between was a hint of blonde. Several lines crisscrossed her face, and her eyes were almost as gray as her hair was. She had been pretty once, Alex could tell, but he guessed all those years in the lab would rob you of any good looks.

_"So, citizens of the world…do you believe me? If you have ventured from the corners of your doubting minds, then I have more news to entice you with. I have selected one thousand fifteen and sixteen year olds from the world to come to my island that I have completely concealed from other humans. Here, they will have a chance to live out something never thought possible – Become a REAL Pokemon master."_


	2. Chapter 2

Author: I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it! Enjoy :)

"Alex, NO!"

"But Mom! - " Alex was pleading with his parents, hoping against hope that he would be able to take part in Professor Genesis' revelation of a real Pokemon world.

"Young man," started his Father. "We don't know anything about that woman. She could be dangerous and perhaps this was just a big hoax to hold hundreds of children hostage."

Alex's fists clenched. Why were his parents being so close-minded even after seeing the Squirtle on television? They knew about his love for Pokemon; when he was younger, they had thrown him several Pokemon inspired birthday parties. Heck, many of his videogames had been presents from his parents. So why were they holding him back from his dream come true?

"But what if she's telling the truth?" Alex pleaded. "What if there really is an island out there full of Pokemon?"

His Father stepped in again. "Alex! Even…even if there was, did you not hear what she said? Only a thousand kids like you are going to be chosen…do you know how small your chances are of being selected? You're fifteen! It's high time you start growing up and stop living in this fantasy world! Pokemon aren't real! This life you have right now is! Start making something of it!"

Alex's temper boiled over. He screamed, throwing his hands up before promptly leaving the living room in a fury. As he passed through the kitchen and stomped up the stairs, his brain felt like the home of an angry beehive. Furious thoughts passed through his head, but as much as he hated to admit it, his Father was right about one thing – the chances of him being picked to go to this mysterious island was beyond miniscule.

The familiar mechanic clicks and whirs of Alex's laptop came on as it booted up. As soon as it was on, he went on his favorite Pokemon news forum, and sure enough, it was blowing up from the telecast that had aired. Several people had taken screenshots of the Squirtle that was displayed, and it appeared as though no one could debunk the image; it seemed one hundred percent legitimate.

However, all that good news just seemed to make Alex more upset. There were more sections in the web, more people wondering what the selection process was going to be. How were people going to be notified? Fifteen and sixteen year olds? What if their parents didn't let them go? There seemed to be too many complications.

Just then, a rectangular shaped object in Alex's pocket vibrated and rang; it always made him smile a little, since the ringtone was set to the main Pokemon them from the television show. He pulled his phone out, and to his delight it was Serah's number. Had she seen the announcement too?

"Hello? Is this Alex?" asked a very familiar voice.

"Yep! Hi Serah!" Somehow, talking to Serah without actually having to look at her seemed much easier. "Have you gotten out of Seafoam Islands yet?" Subconsciously, he adjusted his glasses with a single finger.

There was a pause on the line. "…No. I'm terrible at this aren't I? I've played this game a few times but I always get stuck at this part." Serah giggled audibly.

From there, talking Serah out of the expansive cave was child's play for Alex. He had the entire thing memorized like the back of his head. Yes, it's something only a nerd would be proud of, but helping someone out with something he was good at made him feel important.

"Whoo-hoo! Thanks Alex! I think you are a Pokemon master!" Serah applauded him from her side of the phone, and Alex could feel himself blush - a feeling he hated.

Then, the two words, "Pokemon master" piqued his thoughts. "Serah! Were you watching TV this evening? Did you see the announcement?" Alex sat bolt upright in his chair, his mind suddenly reeling back to what he had witnessed earlier that evening.

"Oh no, I haven't. We haven't got our TV stuff set up yet. What did I miss?" Serah sounded genuinely interested.

Alex wasted no time in spilling out all the information he knew. He had replayed the professor's speech in his head so many times that he practically had it memorized. He added in everything he saw on Pokemon forums, and finally, completely out of breath from talking so fast, he finished and hoped that Serah wouldn't think he was a complete nutcase.

"Hmmm…Alex, I really want to believe you. I didn't see it myself, so it's a bit difficult. Well, I guess even if I did see it, I would have trouble trusting everything that professor lady said. I know you're annoyed with your parents, but what if your Dad's right? What she just wants to kidnap a bunch of children?" Serah's voice was cautious.

Alex sighed. He wasn't surprised at Serah's reaction, but still, he wished this conversation would be going very differently.

"I know, I know. Still, what if she is telling the truth? Wouldn't that be cool? Just think about it for a sec'." Even if Alex couldn't get his friend to believe him, at least theorizing about it would be fun.

An hour later, Alex had exhausted all of his ideas with Serah. It was nearing midnight, so the pair said their goodbyes. After hitting the end button on his phone, Alex sat back in his office chair and began spinning in it whilst looking at ceiling, his mind full of Pokemon and Serah.

…

Alex's computer chimed loudly, jarring him from sleep. Someone – probably his parents – had come in and put a blanket on him while he was asleep in his chair. Shaking the blanket from around his shoulders, Alex sat up and clicked his mouse, turning the screen on. The chime was an email notification. Still feeling dreary eyed, he clicked a few links, and then sitting at the top of his email list was something that sparked his senses to full capacity.

_From: Professor Genesis – Your Invitation_

Hurriedly fixing his askew glasses, Alex double clicked on the email which brought up a large document.

_Alex Griffin, I choose you._

_The purpose of this message is to inform you that you have been selected as one of the one thousand participants chosen to partake in the upcoming Pokemon league. While this message may seem generic and impersonal, please be aware that you have already completed a rigorous selection process._

_Within each Pokemon game ever sold was an infinitesimal chip that sent data to my headquarters. That data told me everything about how you play Pokemon as a videogame. You, Mr. Griffin, play the game as if you are the character itself. You've never paid much consideration for stats or individual values; you treated each Pokemon (even though they were no more than advanced AI) like a unique individual._

_With this in mind, I want you to partake in your own journey. It will be difficult. You will fail along the way. In the end, however, you obtain a diverse set of virtues no one else will have. Think hard, Mr. Griffin; once you start this trek, this is no going back._

_In exactly one hour from the receipt of this email, a taxi will arrive at your place of residence. If you chose to embark on this journey, board the aforementioned vehicle. At that point, the driver will hand you a unique plane ticket. The ticket will grant you access to my privately owned airline company, which in turn will escort you to the island I cited in my television broadcast._

_The choice is yours, Mr. Griffin. I hope to meet you, as well as the other participants, very soon._

_Sincerely, Florence Genesis_

Alex's mind was blank. The only thing he was aware of was his own heart beating within his chest. He pinched himself a couple times to check to see if he was dreaming, but after a few painful tweaks of his own arm, the laptop screen was still brightly lit in front of him, displaying an email he could hardly believe.

After scrolling down, Alex found instructions, guidelines, and rules. These included what he should and should not pack, what to do in case of an emergency, and prohibited items, which included cameras and video devices. To his surprise, he was allowed his phone, which would be strictly monitored.

All these years, Alex never thought he would have the chance to make his dream a reality. Someone thought he was special enough to become someone important, all from countless decisions he made through Pokemon games. If anyone cared that much about him, why not give them a chance, and trust them?

Before Alex could think too much about his decision, he got up from his chair and pulled his old school backpack from his closet. It was still full of his old textbooks, so he quickly, but quietly, emptied it all out and began stuffing it with changes of clothes. He crept to the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, as well as his other hygienic items. The guide he read told him that his other camping materials would be provided once he arrived, so that made packing pretty simple. Alex had never rushed in packing before, so leaving so soon made him nervous.

Looking at the clock on his computer, the taxi should have been there within the next ten minutes. Ten minutes to change his mind. Ten minutes to possibly save himself from being kidnapped. Ten minutes to make the biggest regret of his life. Alex sat on his bed, saying silent apologies to his parents. He pictured them pacing around his room the following morning, calling the police. Then again, parents around the entire world would be going through the same thing. To let his parents know where he had gone, he left the email open, and started writing a brief note.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry I left without telling you, but if I did, there's no way you'd let me go. Assuming I'm not kidnapped, I'll try my best to call you when I get the chance. You wanted me to make something of myself…maybe this is my chance._

_Love, Alex._

Alex could feel tears welling in his eyes, so he quickly placed it on the laptop.

Alex's window had no screen, which he always liked because it was easy to step out and sit on the roof. He decided to make that his exit, so after stepping through the open window, he shut it behind him and carefully shuffled down the steep incline. It was close to an eight foot drop from his vantage point. Just as he began prepping himself for the jump, a pair of dim headlights, turned the corner on to his street, and stopped in front of his house, its engine humming silently.

That gave Alex all the motivation he needed. Gathering his courage, he leapt from the roof and came to a bone shuddering stop on the grassy lawn. Making sure the coast was clear, he trotted as silently as he could across the grass and up to the taxi. Holding his breathe, he opened the door and slid in.

The interior was very comfortable; the seats felt brand new, and the dashboard was covered in cool electronic gadgets, all surrounding an awesome looking digital speedometer. The cab driver was probably in his twenties, and looked happy to see Alex.

"Nice to meet ya Alex!" said the friendly driver.

"Um, thanks," Alex responded, trying to stay calm. He was mentally preparing himself in case he needed to make a quick getaway, but the more the driver smiled, the more at ease he felt. "Oh, how do you know my name?"

"Ah! It's on this ticket here! You'll be needing this. I'll be honest with you, I'm pretty jealous." The driver fished something from the passenger seat, then handed Alex a thin slip of silver paper. "Pretty fancy, huh?"

"Yeah…" said Alex. The jet he was taking was branded under "Poke-airlines," but didn't have any route information on it. "So…when are we leaving?"

"As soon as the other passenger gets here. She's only got about three minutes before I have to leave. Hope she makes it…she'd be missing out." The driver looked out his window and across the street, and worrisome look on his face.

"She?" Alex asked. "You don't mean?..."

"Ah! There she is! Glad she made it!" The driver turned around quickly and winked at Alex. "Looks like you've got quite a catch there my friend."

Just then, the opposite door opened, and in stepped Serah.

"Alex! I'm so glad you're here!" Serah leaned across the seat and draped the blushing, red-faced Alex in a hug. "We can do this together!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Thanks for reading this far! Just to let you know, to make the story easier to keep up with i'll be using Pokemon from the first four generations. Hope no one's too disappointed! However, I would love it if people would request Pokemon they would like to see in the story, and i'll try to incorporate them as best I can. Enjoy :)

Chapter 3: It's a Whole New World

"Alright, we're here!" The taxi driver that Alex had come to know as David put the car in park. The taxi had taken the usual route to the airport that Alex was familiar with, but after that, it took one unfamiliar turn after another, and now he wasn't entirely sure where he was in relation to where the main entrance should be.

Serah hugged her backpack to her chest, looking nervous. "I don't see anything – are you sure this is it?" It was a starless night. The sky was concealed by a thick blanket of clouds that only vaguely gave away the position of a crescent moon.

The sound of a mechanical jet engine started up, making both Serah and Alex jump in their seats. It was the first time Alex could recall moving since his new neighbor had gotten in with him; he was so tense, he had forgotten to move his own limbs. Now, he was craning his neck around the passenger seat in front of him, and was sure he saw a something twice the size of a school bus with flashing lights attached to the ends – a plane.

David laughed, clearly amused. "I took you up to the airfield since you're getting on a private jet. It's right in front of us! As soon as all the other passengers show up, you'll be well on your way!" He turned back to his one-time commuters and for the first time since the ride to the airport had started, he didn't look happy. "Ah, if only I was a few years younger…"

"Aw," Serah cooed. "Alex and I will try to have fun for you! Thanks for the lift!"

David nodded and hastily turned to the front, his smile still missing. Serah and Alex took that as their cue to leave, and opened the door to the pleasantly cool summer air.

The sound of the jet engine immediately intensified. Sitting on three perfectly constructed wheels was a sleek silver fuselage with a large "Pokémon" logo painted on the sides. A set of stairs fed its way up to and open door where pale, yellow light spilled onto the pavement. Standing at the bottom of the steps was someone who looked like a flight attendant, but Alex couldn't make them out very well in the darkness.

"Alex!" Serah yelled to him, trying to make her voice heard of the engine. "It's not too late to turn back you know! If we go back home, it'll be like this never happened. I want to go but…if you're not comfortable, I understand. I'll go back with you!"

The wind suddenly picked up, mimicking the uproar of Alex's thoughts. Serah was right. The two could probably be back before the sun came up. He could erase the email, and throw away the goodbye note he left for his parents. His Gameboy would be waiting on him, and he could spend the summer talking about Pokemon with Serah; but there would always be the question in his mind of "what if?" He couldn't live with that.

"Let's go!" Alex smiled at Serah and began walking toward the staircase. His friend followed suit, and in a few short steps the flight attendant's features came into view; she had medium length brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and a beautifully carved face. Her jacket even had a Pokemon emblem on it, and as they came within a few paces of her, she smiled, revealing perfect teeth.

"Welcome to Poke-Airlines! Tickets please!" She extended a hand out expectantly, and Alex complied, fishing out his special, sliver coated ticket and handed it over. The attendant looked it over, then gave him a quick, curt nod. "Welcome aboard, Alex Griffin! Please choose any available seat."

Alex just became aware of how badly his legs were shaking. This was it; he couldn't turn back now. Grabbing the hand rail for support, he climbed the steps, and in few minutes, he was engulfed in the plane's interior.

The cabin was lavishly decorated; the seats looked more like plush, high quality recliners, all accompanied by lustrous, freshly polished, wooden tables. A large LCD television hung from the ceiling, and in the very back was a fish tank holding a…

"IS THAT A GOLDEEN?" Alex rushed forward, nearly dropping his own bag and tripping over it. He skidded to a stop in front of the glass and got as close to it as his askew glasses would allow. There it was, in all its wonderful water-type glory; it had a perfectly round body with white and orange fins and bright blue eyes. It had a smaller horn than Alex expected, but if it were any bigger, it could probably pierce the glass and bust open the tank.

Before he realized it, Serah was at his side taking in the spectacle. The Goldeen has just noticed them, and turned intently to look at them. The three shared a staring contest, and almost as if the Goldeen could read its observer's excitement, its pink lips pursed into a thin smile.

A small, polite laugh resonated behind them, causing the pair to turn around. "I'm glad you've taken such an interest in Goldeen; however we do need to expedite our departure, so would you kindly take your seats please?"

Looking and feeling embarrassed, Alex choose a seat closest to the Goldeen. He had no idea how long the flight was going to be, but if decided that if he could get bored, the real-life Goldeen would probably be able to entertain him for hours. The recliners were arranged into two rows of two, so the plane could carry a maximum of eight. Alex wondered how many would be getting on after him, if any at all.

"I'll sit beside you! I've never been on a plane before!" Serah practically fell into seat next to Alex. "Score! I got the window seat too!"

Involuntarily, both Serah looked out of it just in time to witness two more taxis arrive at the airfield. One contained two passengers, while just one stepped out of the other. Just as Alex had done, they handed over silver colored tickets, and boarded.

The first was an extremely nervous looking, short girl, who did a double take at the Goldeen in the tank and quickly plopped down in the chair closest to the door. The next was a tall boy whose head almost bumped into the hanging television. As he walked down the aisle, his eyes remained transfixed on the Pokemon in the tank before sitting in a chair across from Alex.

"OH MY GOSH!" It was the last boy who had screamed at the top of his lungs upon seeing the Goldeen. He completely abandoned his Pokemon branded backpack at the front of the plane and dashed toward the fish tank, completely enamored what he saw. He had glasses like Alex, but were several times larger than his. He was scarily skinny, and his wild brown hair looked like it hadn't been tamed a day in his life. The Goldeen didn't seem to mind him…until he began knocking loudly on the glass.

His high pitched voice rang loudly throughout the cabin. "Hey Goldeen! Hi! You should say your name like they do in the show! Well, whatcha waitin' for! Hey! Can you hear me? Hey, listen!"

The Goldeen glared at the boy, then suddenly swam up with surprising speed. It leapt out of the tank, and let a jet of water burst from its mouth. The powerful torrent found its mark directly in the boy's face, and in the next second, he was flat on his back, looking dumbfounded.

"It – it…" Spluttered the boy. "It used its water gun on me!" He seemed to be on cloud nine, and finally proceeded to collect his bag and sit in the only empty row that remained, still vaguely laughing about something.

Suddenly, the plane's engine's revved, and at the same time, the flight attendant jostled her way up the steps before lifting them up inwards toward the plane and closing the door. No sooner had it done so, the plane began taxiing towards the runway.

Just then, the television came on, and featured on it was the all too familiar, aged face of Professor Genesis.

_Welcome, those who have decided to embark on this unprecedented journey. As you are now probably aware, you are currently en-route to my island. For those of you whose preliminary concerns lie with your parents or guardians, you need not worry yourself; they will be notified of the choice you have made, and I will provide a way for you to contact them…should you wish to._

_Now then, I'm sure you're all itching for more information about the island itself, and what kind of Pokemon you see. There are almost five hundred species of Pokemon available to you, from the common Goldeen you see swimming behind you to the infamous, rare Chansey. Who you raise is entirely up to you._

_Also, I'm sure you're curious as to where you'll be traveling. My island has recreated numerous cities and towns from the Pokemon franchise. _

_Furthermore, the flight attendant will be disseminating brochures, containing more specific information. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask, as the attendant will answer them to the best of their abilities. Now, future Pokémon trainers, relax, and enjoy your flight. _

The television flicked off, but then flicked back on and began playing the first episode of the Pokemon series show. Just as the Professor had said, the flight attendant began walking down the short isle and handing out pamphlets. Just as Alex received his, the plane suddenly picked up speed, and the attendant trotted quickly to the front of the plane and strapped herself in.

"Fasten your seatbelts ladies and gentlemen…we're cleared for takeoff," she chimed brightly.

Alex felt himself being pressed back into the leather seat, Suddenly, Serah's hand grasped his arm, and Alex turned to see her very stone faced, like she was bracing herself. Runway lights flicked past the window, then an awkward, weightless feeling followed as the plane became airborne.

Forcing himself to overcome his fear of girls, Alex spoke up. "Don't worry, takeoff is always the most fun part! Just imagine you're about to fly on a Pidgeot!"

Serah's rigid expression broke, and she finally smiled. The color flooded back into her face, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was intense!" She said. "Well, now that we've got that over with, maybe we should see what's in these pamphlets.

Nodding in agreement, Alex opened the brochure. The paper unfolded several times until it expanded into what looked like a giant map which must have been the island they were going to. It was marked with all the cities, towns, pokemon centers, and much more. Additional information was squeezed into margins.

Before he knew it, Alex was lost in the map, absorbing all the information he could. He imagined himself traversing the numerous locations; there was Pallet town, Littleroot town, New Bark Town, and cities that he didn't even recognize. The plane he was on was traveling at hundreds of miles an hour, but Alex couldn't get to the region quick enough. At the top of the map was the island's name – Myria island.

Serah's voice brought him out of his daze. "Hey Alex, look – it's my favorite part of this episode!" She pointed at the screen. Ash and Pikachu were lying on the ground, after just having defeated the angry flock of Spearow that were chasing them. A giant, rainbow Pokémon, that Alex knew was Ho-oh, was flying across the sky.

"Do you think there will be legendary Pokemon that we can catch?" Serah asked.

Alex's eyes widened at the thought of owning a Zapdos or even a Mewtwo. "I have no idea…but I'm really glad I decided to get on that taxi now." There was no doubt in Alex's mind that everything going on was legitimate. There was simply too much effort put in to everything going on for it not to be. Feeling as though he might explode form excitement, Alex once again lost himself in the brochure.

…

"Alex, wake up! Wake up!" It was Serah's voice, jarring him awake. He had fallen asleep on his map, and a large puddle of drool had collected on Pallet town's location.

Alex shook himself from his dream, which had involved flying on one of his favorite Pokemon, Altaria. Serah was pointing out the window; sun was shining through the circular opening, and beyond that, crystal blue waters sparkled in morning light.

"You wanted me to look at water?" Alex asked stupidly. He was still half asleep, and never appreciated being woken up, especially when he was having a good dream.

"No! Look closer! There, in the distance!" Serah pointed, and Alex followed where she was gesturing to. Through a few clouds Alex could see a landmass, and a tall mountain in the center of it all. "We're almost there!"

The whole plane was alive with the other passengers' exclamations of the island. Pokemon was still playing on the television, but no one cared; the minutes passed quickly as the flight attendant served everyone a healthy breakfast of fruit, and had to struggle to make everyone sit in their seats.

"Please return to your chairs!" She yelled loudly over the tumultuous excitement. "The plane will be beginning its final descent shortly!" That announcement finally hushed the noisy cabin.

The plane descended rapidly, and before Alex knew it, it made touchdown on the runway and pulled into parking. The hushed cabin lost the temporary solace when the brown haired, skinny boy with glasses saw something that seemed to fill him with complete bliss.

"IT'S A PIDGEY! OH, AND THAT'S A TAILOW! OH MY GOSH! THAT'S A SWELLOW!"

Even though their seatbelts were supposed to stay fastened, everyone immediately got up from their seats and plastered themselves against the windows, taking in every real life Pokemon possible.

At last, the plane pulled into parking, right next to an airport. Feeling giddy, Alex and Serah shouldered their bags and hurriedly exited the plane.

The air outside smelled completely unsullied with pollution; Alex couldn't ever remember smelling air so clean. The temperature was perfect enough for a t-shirt and shorts, and palm trees topped with heavy looking coconuts surrounded the airport.

Alex followed his group, who was filing up to a perfectly rectangular, two story building that was lined with windows. They were ushered inside, where hundreds of kids his own age were lounged around an expansive area filled with couches, televisions, arcade games, and stands full of brochures about Pokémon.

_This has to be a dream_, Alex thought to himself as he wandered inside. Towards the front of the room was a large stage and podium, and off to his left and right were several doors. Just as he began to pick out an arcade game he wanted to play, the entire room hushed to silence as a tall, brown-haired man in a lab coat stepped on stage and manned the podium.

The man cleared his throat, and made a sweeping glance around the entire room. Once doing so he smiled genuinely, then announced loudly, "Welcome to Myria, where all of your Pokemon wishes come true! Now, who's ready to become a Pokemon master?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Once again, thanks for reading! This has gotten much more popular than I anticipated! I've gotten all of your Pokemon appearance requests, and i'm actively making plans as to where to place them in the story, so stay tuned. I'm going for one chapter a week at minimum, and I'll usually upload on weekends. Lastly, I've decided to create a map that will be uploaded to the website deviantart, so if you're curious as to where Alex's journey takes him, you can follow along there once it's complete. Now, without further adieu, on to the story!

Chapter Four: The Pokeball

The man in the lab coat had a distinctive European accent. "I'll be brief, since I don't want to hold any of you future trainers up longer than I have to! Firstly, my name is Professor Talon, and my job here today is to concisely get you sorted to your starting locations. How am I going to do that? The answer is already in your brochures. Go ahead and open them up!"

Alex unfroze himself, and hurriedly grabbed his brochure out of his back pocket. The sound of unfolding paper filled the atrium like the sound of a thousand Zubat darting around a cave.

Professor Talon clasped his hands together appreciatively. "Good good, it appears that you've all managed to keep them! Now, I'm sure this might be something you've overlooked; in the upper right hand corner of your brochure, there should be a perfectly square color. It should be one of ten hues: Black, Red, Purple, Grey, Green, Orange, Yellow, Pink, Brown, or white…which would mean there's nothing there at all!"

Alex had been scanning his brochure, wondering where the aforementioned colors were supposed to be…until he realized that there was indeed, nothing there at all. What did that mean?

"Oh!" It was Serah, who Alex had almost forgotten about in the multitude of people around him. "Mine's pink," she said to no one in particular. However, Alex knew it was ensured that he would not be starting this journey with his friend.

The room had come alive once again with nonstop chattering, but it shushed when the professor clapped his hands together twice. "Okay! Now if you'll look to your left and right, you'll notice five doors each with a color above it. Step through it, and you'll be ushered on to the next process. Now get going!"

Instantly, Alex was being jostled by people bumping into him, evidently trying to be the first through the doors. He couldn't see anyone from the flight he had been on, except for Serah. Her eyes were fixed on the color stamped on her brochure, but Alex could tell she wasn't really looking at it.

Serah swallowed hard, finally taking her eyes off the map. "Looks like I finally have a chance to prove that I can do things on my own." Her voice had a forced cheeriness to it, and Alex knew why. She had been spoon-fed her entire live, and now, she had to do everything herself.

Alex mustered his courage and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You'll definitely prove yourself! Just imagine all the Pokémon you'll see and catch, and the gym badges you'll earn. When you come back home, you can share all your adventures with your parents, and then they'll have to start relying on you – you'll be a Pokémon master after all!"

A broad smile found Serah's face. "You know just what to say Alex – Thank you!" She took his hand and squeezed it once before letting go. "Looks like I'm over to the right side. Let's do our best…don't you dare let me beat you in a Pokémon battle!"

"Never in a million years!" Alex retorted, and with that, she turned on her heel and rushed out of the rapidly emptying room. He took that as his queue to do the same, and ran determinedly towards the door under a plain white symbol.

The hallway was dim and cool. Alex had followed a girl who was at least six inches shorter than he was with a bowl haircut. The corridor curved to the right, and shortly thereafter, light from another room filled it.

This atrium was not unlike the one Alex had just exited; it was perfectly square with windows for walls, and dozens of tables lining them. Very official looking people were sitting behind them, and as he walked further into the room, he noticed that there were names sitting on each one. Alex took this as an indication that he should be looking for his own name, and in almost no time, he did.

Sitting on the opposite side of the table was a stern, almost scary looking man in business attire. He was wearing a plain white, button up shirt with a black tie. His head was slightly shiny from his receding hairline, and when Alex sat down, he stared at him as if he were guilty of a crime he hadn't even committed.

"I presume you have some form of identification with you, as outlined in the email you were sent?" The man sat forward slightly, making his shimmering, silver nametag catch Alex's attention: Mr. Maxwell.

"Uh, yeah." Alex quickly fished his school ID out of his backpack. Once he found it, he hastily handed it over. Mr. Maxwell scrutinized it, then pulled an odd sort of apparatus from under the desk and scanned it before handing it back to Alex.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Griffin," said Mr. Maxwell. My job is to pre-brief you before you embark on your journey. There are several specific rules you must abide by, which you should have no issues following; however, should you choose to break these laws set in place by Professor Genesis herself, your adventure will be terminated, your pokemon confiscated, and you will be returned home swiftly. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes sir," said Alex shortly.

Mr. Maxwell nodded in response. "Please be aware that all adventurers are receiving the same briefing, and should you see anyone breaking said laws, you are to report them via your cellular device. Now then…" The balding man pulled up a sheet of paper that had been lying face down on the desk.

"All laws are in effect here as they were from your country of origin. Those found engaging in criminal activity will be deported immediately.

"Treat Pokémon as though they are people. They have emotions and feelings just like you. Battling is encouraged, but be aware that once your Pokémon faints, the battle is over. Pokémon-to-Pokémon death will not be allowed, and those found guilty will be deported.

"You will be given five thousand Pokémon dollars to start your journey. Lose a battle, and you are obligated forfeiture of ten percent of your current total. Use your money responsibly – you will not be reimbursed for irresponsible spending.

"Travel anywhere you please, but be aware that you only have the duration of ninety days –two and a half months – to collect all eight badges if you wish to compete in the championships.

"One important distinction between real life and the videogame is this: Pokémon are living creatures of this island, which have established an ecosystem. With that said, no Pokémon hoarding is allowed, for example trying to catch exorbitant numbers of Pidgey. You would threaten the ecosystem, so if you are intent on catching a Pokémon, limit yourself to one per species.

"Your cell phone is permitted. Use them strictly to call other trainers and important people you may meet on your journey. Be advised, that you will not be able to receive calls from the outside world…however, feel free to call your parents. It is the only number that will not be blocked. Be aware that all electronic devices of this kind are being monitored.

Mr. Maxwell took a big breath and let the paper fall back to the table. It appeared that others were beginning to finish up their briefings and were filling out a door on the opposite side of the room.

"Lastly, Mr. Griffin, just use your common sense, and you'll do well. Embark on a journey that a tired old man like me can only dream of." Mr. Maxwell grinned, and at last, Alex felt at ease.

Alex signed two copies of the paper, and kept one for himself, which had emergency numbers on it as well. At last, Mr. Maxwell stood up, and pulled a final item from desk.

It was a glimmering red and white Pokeball. The button in the middle was pushed, and it tripled its size.

"This is yours, Mr. Griffin. This is the only one of its kind you will receive, as it will catch any Pokémon without fail. Confused? Well, instead of being given your first Pokémon, you'll be catching your own. That is all. Good luck." Mr. Maxwell handed it over, as well as his appointed Pokemon dollars, and Alex almost thought he would burst from the excitement bubbling within him.

Alex walked towards the opposite door, all the while cradling his first Pokeball in his hands. He had no idea what Pokemon he would catch, but he knew that the perfectly smooth, round object in his hand would be the beginning of it all.

The door lead outside, where dozens of other people were gathering. Like him, they were all admiring their first Pokeball. Some had their eyes transfixed on it, others were tossing them in the air, just itching at a chance throw it at their first Pokemon. Alex looked down at his own, glistening pristinely in the white sun. His favorite part was how it could shrink and grow. He tapped the button a few times, a felt it expand and contract in his hand.

"Attention everyone!" Alex looked up, and saw Professor Talon in his immaculate lab coat. "Sorry it took so long to get to you! I'm here to inform you that your starting location will be Twinleaf town!"

Gasps filled the crowd before the professor could finish. "The catch is that it's on the opposite side of the main island! You'll take one more plane for a short, one hour flight before your journey begins. Now follow me!" He trotted off back towards the airfield, and the throng quickly followed him.

In no time, they were back by the runway. A line of six planes were lined up in front of them, though there were much bigger than the sleek private jet Alex had taken. A row of stairs had been rolled up to the doors, and Professor Talon led them up to the second plane in the line.

The interior of cabin was much more familiar. Two rows of economy seats started from back to front, and Alex chose a seat right over the wing. He wondered how Serah was doing…and if she had possibly found another friend…who might be a guy…who might be much better looking than he was…

Other groups were exiting the building, but it was hard for Alex to differentiate any faces. He longingly wished he could distinguish Serah's, but after feebly struggling for minutes on end, he gave up and went back to examining his Pokeball.

As more people boarded the plane, it seemed as though many of them had formed budding friendships and would be traveling together. The thought didn't bother Alex much; he wasn't the best at making friends, but instead had accustomed himself with being satisfied alone. Perhaps that was why he had clung so tightly to his Pokemon games. The digital pixels on his game boy screen came together to be the only friends he really needed…until he met Serah. Some part of him felt hollow, and no amount of reminiscing about his old games could seem to fill it.

A tall, dark haired boy sat in the row across from Alex. He seemed very composed compared to the others surrounding him, and he also seemed completely content being alone. His entire persona radiated calm, until Alex saw something a little peculiar; the boy had a tight, almost manic grip on his Pokeball, like it was some sort of lifeline.

The two locked eyes, and Alex suddenly wished they hadn't. The boy's face was void of any particular emotion, but his eyes alone emitted something that made Alex wish he were sitting farther away. He quickly averted his eyes back out the window. The plane had started rolling towards the runway, and in the coming moments, the awkward, weightless feeling followed as it took off.

The scenery below them changed drastically; the island quickly dropped away from sight as the ocean became the prominent landscape below them. The plane turned right just slightly, and if Alex craned his neck around just enough, he could see the landmass the Serah had pointed out earlier. Close to the shore, a tall mountain embellished itself in the distance. Just looking at it made Alex shiver, but before long, the plane turned again and disappeared as they passed it.

Alex couldn't help but continue to look down to get a glimpse of the places he might be travelling. He pulled his map out, and guessed out where the towns and cities might be; the island was almost in the perfect shape of a crescent moon with four islands residing in the bay. They had just passed a mountain, and so according to Alex's map, the only thing to wait for was a lake, and on the opposite side of it would be Twinleaf town.

…

The first tepid burst of air hit Alex full in the face as he finally stepped off the plane. This was it.

"Let's go!" yelled a kid off to his left, and he and another boy raced off into the town neighboring the lone runway and hangar.

Towns were usually really small in the game, but this place could easily take half a day to fully explore;Alex decided to stick with the essentials, which would be the pokemon center and the trainer designated hotel where he could check in and drop off his stuff.

The Pokemon center was nestled in the middle of town, right beside the hotel. As Alex made his way there, he couldn't help but wonder about the people that lived there; did they all actually live here, or were they just temporary residents until the journey was over? Also, could he just wander into a stranger's house like he did in the game? He would have to try it…

With that mischievous thought in mind, Alex briskly walked down the main sidewalk. It was easy to see who was a trainer. Many people still had a grip on their first Pokeball, and were walking the opposite direction towards the forest that neighbored the town to the east.

At last, he saw it; a bright, white building with a red-topped roof and giant letter "P" in the middle. Floods of people were exiting and entering the revolving door, and Alex soon joined them.

The inside was packed. Alex sidled his way through mobs of others as he took in all he could; right in the middle was a desk with several, redheaded nurses (Nurse Joys?) in white scrubs attending numerous people. It looked like their job was easy for now…until everyone caught their pokemon and started battling. There was a lone line heading to the back, where there was a Pokemon store. There were three clerks hurriedly running back and forth between the counter and shelves stocked to the ceiling with Pokeballs and other merchandise. Alex considered paying it a visit, but remembered that the only thing he needed was shrunk and tucked safely inside his pocket – he would worry about other items later.

The line led to more clerks handing out complimentary camping gear. It was evident that they were well prepared; the line was moving at great clip, and before long, Alex was being handed a tightly rolled sleeping bag and tent, as well as other essentials that could easily fit on his back.

The next stop was the trainer hotel, a place specially built for trainers to stop on their journey rent free. Alex was feeling exhausted and slightly jetlagged, but his seemingly endless pool of excitement kept him going.

The glass, double doors were already covered with fingerprints and as Alex approached them, the same two kids that had raced ahead from him earlier burst from within the hotel, their Pokeballs tightly clutched in their hands.

Check-in was simple. Alex simply talked to a hotel attendant, and he was promptly assigned a room number, and anything he didn't want to take with him was taken up to his room for him. After handing him a card key, he was told "Good luck!"

Alex stepped back outside and breathed in the clean air. Tall pine trees swayed above the rooftops of buildings and even from his vantage point, he could see bird pokemon flitting from the tree tops. From here, it was a straight shot to the forest. Alex fished his map out of his back pocket again and adjusted his glasses. They had even named this forest after a location in one of the games: Ilex forest.

Pulling the Pokeball from his pocket, Alex, clicked the button once and felt the ball expand in his hand. It was time. Somewhere in that forest was his first Pokemon. He hadn't felt this way since the very first time he played red version and his own character was standing at the entrance to route one. This time however, he was the character, and no matter what it took, he was going to become the best Pokemon trainer the Myria region had seen. With that motivating thought in mind, Alex shouldered his backpack and sprinted down the road, ready to perform his perfect baseball pitch Pokeball throw.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Thanks once again for reading! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and as usual, I would appreciate reviews and any suggestions as far as Pokemon you'd like to see or just any in general. Also, for those interested in viewing the Myria Region map (a lot of hard work was put into it), the link is in my Author profile since FF won't let me post the link in the story itself...anyway, onward to the story!

Chapter Five: Go! Battle! Win?

"Pokeball, go!"

"Pokeball! GO!"

"Pokebaaalll…go!"

Those two words were all Alex could hear as he trudged through the pine needles littering the forest's floor. Calls of celebration erupted around him, and he could only wonder how long it would be before he would find his own Pokémon. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for, and as his feet carried him deeper into the forest, the other voice's ebbed away until wild cries of undiscovered Pokémon echoed through the wilderness.

Rattata? That wouldn't work.

Pidgey? Not bad, but that's not what Alex wanted.

An Oddish scampered in front of him, waddling as quickly as it could on its tiny blue legs. It caught sight of Alex and stopped momentarily, turning on its small feet to face him.

"Hi there," said Alex gently. "Where are you running off to?"

It became apparent that this Oddish didn't say its own name; instead, it made sounds very reminiscent to its in-game cry, which Alex didn't mind at all – it actually sounded pretty cute.

Oddish seemed to be trying to tell Alex something. It gave off the impression that it was in a hurry, but just before he could try and question the Pokémon further, a hoard of dark shapes erupted from the bushes. The Oddish squealed loudly and took off, obviously trying to evade the enigmatic figures dashing after it.

Just before Alex could take off after the ill-fated grass Pokémon, something else burst through the bushes – A Charmander. It looked winded, but beyond that there was something even more peculiar about it. To the extent of Alex's knowledge, Professor Genesis was able to perfectly replicate hundreds of Pokémon, so if that was the case, why did this Charmander's tail have no flame?

The Charmander glanced at Alex before taking off after the assemblage of Pokémon that had dashed back into the trees. Something odd was going on, and before wasting any more time, Alex took off, leaving the forest path and plunging into the depths of the forest.

Traversing this area would have been easy for a Pokémon, but for Alex, his trek was full of bushwhacking his way through overgrown shrubberies and ducking under low lying pine tree branches. There was a commotion going on up ahead, and at last he burst into a clearing, his hair a tangled mess of pine needles and beads of sweat dotting his forehead.

Oddish was surrounded by a flock of very agitated looking Murkrow that dove dangerously close to the leaves sprouting from its head. Many other wild Pokémon poked their heads through the surrounding bushes and trees to see what was going on, but as the Murkrow cawed louder with each passing dive at the Oddish, it became clear that none of them were going to help.

Suddenly, a very familiar looking Charmander burst from the undergrowth, charging bravely forward with its short, but sharp claws. The Murkrow scattered for an instant, as it tried it's best to use its body as a shield between Oddish and its assailants.

"Hey!" Alex yelled. "I don't know what happened, but need to leave those two alone! They could get hurt!" He stepped forward, hoping he looked braver than he felt.

The Murkrow turned in midair and glared at Alex, but shortly started cawing loudly, obviously laughing at him. His attempt at clearing out the boisterous Pokémon had failed, and they quickly rounded on the Charmander and the Oddish once again. They dove lower and lower, just barely staying out of Charmander's reach before successfully pecking it sharply on the head.

Alex's fists clenched. He could leave…after all, this situation had nothing to do with him. He was a trainer with no Pokémon, so what was he supposed to do? However, if he left now, he would be no better than those who had always turned a blind eye toward him in own his time of need. His Dad's voice sounded in his head.

_"It's about time you started doing something with your life, Alex!"_

Armed with nothing but his backpack, Alex charged in, swinging it wildly. The flying Pokémon scattered, sparing the Charmander from further harm.

"Back off!" Alex screamed. Out of the corner of his eyes, many other wild Pokémon were reappearing to see what had happened. "You'll have to go through me if you want these two!" He looked down, and saw terrible scratches on the Charmander's head with the Oddish quivering fearfully behind it.

The Murkrow cawed their frustration as they began descending on the group once again. Alex readied himself, and swung his backpack at a dive-bombing Pokémon. It was enough to divert his attacker, but just then, as sharp peck found its mark in the back of Alex's head, which immediately throbbed painfully.

"Caaaw-caw-caw!" Mocked another Murkrow. There had to be at least a dozen of them, and as Alex continued to wildly swing and miss with his backpack, he knew that his effort was becoming increasingly fruitless.

Charmander suddenly stepped in front of him, its eyes narrowed. It sounded like a baby lion, and it seemed to be readying itself for an attack. Would it be ember? Fire spin? Alex could only hope that it was something that would ward off their aggressors.

Clenching its tiny fists and opening it mouth, Charmander concentrated as sparks started to issue forth. The Murkrow suddenly became wary of what it was trying to do and began retreating, however, it soon became evident that there was a problem; try as it might, with its body quivering in exertion this Charmander could not discharge any kind of fire attack. A final flurry of sparks came forth and then…nothing. Did this explain why it didn't have a flame on its tail?

In evident defeat, Charmander's tensed body forfeited its determined effort. The cawing sounded again, and Alex readied his backpack in response. Maybe he couldn't beat the Murkrow, but maybe he could just tire them out…

"Eevee! Swift, now!"

It was unfamiliar voice, and Alex turned just in time to see a flurry of bright yellow stars pulverize the flock of Murkrow. Angrily, they fluttered off through a gap in the forest canopy and were no more.

"Who?..." Alex looked towards the edge of the clearing, and saw a very satisfied looking Eevee standing beside a recognizable boy. He had dark hair, and when the two locked eyes, Alex got the familiar feeling that he wished he hadn't. Averting his gaze slightly, he saw the same manic grip on the Pokeball – it was the boy from the plane.

"How did you manage to get yourself in to such a mess?" he asked, his stony features unchanging. It was a question, but it felt more like an accusation.

Alex thought to himself, and really wasn't sure how to explain. "It just…kind of happened. Thanks for the help though. That was a great looking Swift!" He smiled, hoping the other boy would mimic him. It didn't work.

"So you're saying you were unprepared," the boy responded smugly. "Are either of those your Pokémon?" He pointed between the Charmander and Oddish.

"Oh, no." Alex was starting to feel like a complete loser. Here he was in the middle of a forest, with no Pokémon, and swinging his backpack like a nutcase at a bunch of Murkrow. This was not going how he had imagined his journey would start.

"You know…" said the boy. "I've seen other Charmanders in this forest. They had flames on their tails. That one doesn't…do you know what that means? It's a defected Pokémon. If you had any desire of training it, you'd be better off finding a stronger one, or at least one that actually looks right."

A tiny roar came from Alex's feet, and he looked down in time to see the Charmander step forward, the same fierce determination in its eyes. It stationed itself right in front of him, and roared a few more times before indicating at Alex with its claws.

Alex kneeled down and put a hand on the Charmander's head. "Are you saying you want to be my Pokémon? Do you want to battle that Eevee?" He was greeted with two small, but firm growls.

"This is _my_ Charmander!" said Alex proudly. "I don't care if it's not like the rest! We're going to challenge you to a battle!"

"Suit yourself. My name's Jayden, and I accept your battle…go Eevee!" The Eevee stepped forward and chimed its enthusiasm.

Charmander stepped forward with its arms out. Alex thought hard…he didn't have a screen to look at, which would display the attacks his Pokémon knew. Furthermore, he wasn't one hundred percent sure what attacks it might know, but that shouldn't be too hard…Charmander was always his starter when he played fire red, so if he could guess the level it was at, he could figure out what attacks it might know.

"Eevee, Tackle!" ordered Jaydin.

Alex was caught off guard, and watched helplessly as Charmander was knocked almost too easily to the ground. It was evident his opponent was a natural; battling here was different – he had to be reactive and instinctive.

"Charmander, are you okay?" Alex asked.

Charmander growled loudly in response and got up, readying itself once again with its arms out.

"Great! Now use smokescreen!" Alex remembered something; if he might be beaten in strength, strategy was the best way to go.

Alex's Pokémon coughed twice, then black smoke poured out of its mouth and filled the clearing. Something bumped Alex's leg, and he looked down to see Oddish jumping up and down, and crying out as if to cheer on Charmander.

"You really are a beginner, aren't you?" said Jayden from the other side of the thick smoke. "Eevee, one more Swift attack!"

Alex's Charmander ducked to protect itself, but without fail, the translucent stars burst through smokescreen and pelted the cowering Pokémon. After the last glowing projectile struck, Charmander shakily rose to its feet.

"Finish it off Eevee! One more tackle!" Eevee chimed loudly and charged forward with surprising speed.

"Charmander, use growl! Slow it down!" Alex hoped it would be enough, and on command, his Pokémon growled as loudly as it could. The charging Eevee's determined face faltered and it began skidding to a stop.

Alex felt the tables turning. "Scratch it before it gets to you!" Charmander surged forward, and struck the slowing Eevee with its claws. The foe tumbled backward before recovering on all fours.

"Yes!" Alex fist pumped. "Go in for another Scratch!" Charmander gave another one of its small roars before running at its opponent.

"Sand-attack, Eevee!" Eevee's ears perked up at the order, and it hastily kicked up dirt, pine needles, and eventually sand up from the forest floor and right into Charmander's eyes.

Blinded, Charmander tripped and began stumbling over its own feet.

"This is it!" yelled Jayden. "Tackle it while it's off balance!"

Before Alex could react, Eevee regained its bearings and surged forward again. Charmander tried to recover but it was too late; its foe struck it square in the chest, sending it tumbling backwards towards Alex's feet. It didn't move again.

"Charmander!" Alex scooped up the injured Pokémon. It was over, and the sinking feeling he had in his chest only intensified as he saw the orange and yellow creature's labored breathing.

Before Alex realized it, Jayden was only a few paces away. Despite his evident victory, his expression remained stony.

"I don't know how you got selected to come here. First you pick a defected Pokémon, then you make battle and lose. If you were smart, you'd ditch that thing and find something stronger." Jaydin looked down at his Eevee before continuing. "This isn't the first Eevee I found. I made sure that the one I caught was perfect in every way, just like the video games I used to play. You'd better get with the program, or you're going to continue finding yourself at the bottom of the totem pole!" As he finished, he held out an empty hand.

The words stung, and as Alex struggled to keep himself composed, he looked at the empty hand, and after staring at it, realized what his opponent was waiting for. Prize money.

"Just hold on, okay…" Alex stooped and set the Charmander down by a very angry looking Oddish. Then, he fished the bright yellow Pokémon dollars out of his pocket and counted out ten percent from his five thousand.

"Thanks," said Jayden after pocketing it. He then pulled out his Pokeball and ordered Eevee to return, and it consequently disappeared in a flash of light. "You better get out of here. It'll be getting dark soon." Without another word, Jayden walked away out of the clearing.

Alex kneeled at Charmander's side. In the games, you could almost always pull off a difficult battle with a little strategy, but here, he was totally overpowered. The battle wasn't even close, and because of his lack of skill, his Charmander was suffering.

The moon was beginning to rise, and its pale white surface peeked through the trees. Alex wasn't sure what to do; he could still train this Charmander. He liked how brave it was, and even though it knew it couldn't use fire, that didn't stop it from trying its very best. Then again, Jayden had advised him otherwise. Perhaps it was for the best that he leave so this Charmander wouldn't have to suffer through anymore losses.

Just then, the Oddish that had sat there with Alex stood up and walked right beside the resting Charmander. It looked up at Alex and smiled, then continued its gaze up through the trees.

It began chanting strangely, then suddenly, the moon's rays intensified. The pure white light poured though the tree tops and onto Oddish. The Pokémon continued as it waddled gently onto Charmander's belly. At once, the pair began to glow, and as the light expanded, Alex became enveloped in it as well.

"Moonlight," Alex whispered aloud. "You're using moonlight!" The light felt like cool, pleasant water on his skin, and the more he basked in it, the more his negative emotions seemed to seep out of him.

The Oddish finally stopped chanting and hopped back onto the ground. Charmander opened its eyes, and seemed to be relieved that Alex was still there. It stood up and faced him, though it didn't look entirely happy. Its dark, blue eyes looked sad, and even its unlit tail started to droop.

Alex understood. It had failed, and Charmander probably figured that a trainer wouldn't want a defective Pokémon. However, Alex remembered the email he had received, and why he was chosen in the first place. He never cared for stats, but no matter what Pokémon he choose, he always found a way to prevail. Why should that change now?

"Charmander," Alex started. "I thought you did great in that battle. I can't wait to see how strong you'll get to be one day, so if you're okay with it, I'd like for you to be my first Pokémon!" He stood up and fished his unused Pokeball out of his pocket. It shined brightly in the moonlight, and Charmander fixed his eyes on it.

Oddish bumped the Charmander, and the two began conversing with each other in a language Alex knew he would probably never understand. At last, the two nodded at each other, and they both faced him.

Charmander jumped and held its claws up with a smile on its face. Its friend Oddish nodded up and down as if saying, "It's okay! You can take my friend with you."

Alex nearly jumped out of his shoes in excitement. "Okay, but I have to do this the right way, so hold on!" Alex backed up a few steps, and clicked the button on the Pokeball. It tripled its size, fully filling hand.

"Charmander, prepare yourself for an epic journey!"

The Charmander roared its approval.

"Ok!" Alex adjusted his glasses with a single finger and readied himself. "POKEBALL, GO!"


End file.
